The Letters
by lizndarcy
Summary: Blaise is in love with Hermione but she doesn't know it. He sends her letters that he had written over seven years, Hermione is fascinated by the mysterious man who writes her beautiful words. Will the two ever met? (Post Hogwarts/ EWE?) Rating has been changed from 'T' to 'M', lemony goodness to come later in the story.
1. Blaise: Confession

**AN: So I want to dedicate this to Onecelestialbeing who is such an amazing writer (check her out she is amazing!) and gave me my first review! I will warn you that I was a bit reluctant in posting this since I don't think its good but I will let y'all decide. I have no beta so and grammar and mispells are at my fault. Also, I don't own Harry Potter it is J.K. Rowlings. Please review it gives us writers motivation to write! But enough rambling here is the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>Blaise stared out into the fire waiting for his two friends to come, he said in his owl that it was urgent but was still very vague on why he wanted them to come. He looked over at the simple yet ornate box that was sitting in front of him.<p>

He set down his glass of firewhiskey and with a flick of his hand the lock clicked open. When the box opened he found a stack of unopened letters addressed to a 'Hermione' he sighed, he had been in love with the girl, more like woman, for the last seven years.

He asked his two good friends Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott to come to tell them of his infatuation with her. He had a niggling feeling that he would be questioned on why he hadn't said anything to them. Draco, Theo and him had no secrets between them and for something like that to be kept from them they would probably wonder what else Blaise was keeping from them.

They had supported each other during the Second Wizarding War. Draco especially due to the stress of been given the task to kill Dumbledore and having Voldemort taking residence in his family's home. Theo also had his share of hardships with his father's close brush with death when the Dark Lord had a bit too much fun with the Crucio spell.

But they had managed to survive and despite their tarnished reputations they were still respected wizards in the wizarding world.

The Second Wizarding War had been over for four years and muggle-borns had garnered more respect in the wizarding community especially one Hermione Granger. She was now a Healer at St. Mungos and she worked with Draco, he was good friend with the witch and were seen having lunch together every Saturday with his fiancée Astoria and sister Daphne Nott and her husband, Theo Nott.

Blaise had made the decision of telling his friends after seeing her at last month's Anniversary Ball at the Ministry. She wore a deep blue dress that brought out her now tamed, dark brown curls and her amber brown eyes, she looked happily on at her two good friends waltzing away with their respective fiancées. He had noticed something in her eyes. He wasn't in Slytherin for nothing he could read people like a book and she was his favourite. The look was a brief flicker loneliness in them.

The Daily Prophet had told of the brief romance between her and Ron Weasley but it ended in her returning to Hogwarts to complete her final year while Ron went into Auror training with Harry. There was never much said in the press about her love life, and what Draco had told him she was far too busy saving lives in the children's ward at St. Mungos.

He wanted to be the one to hold her at night while she slept, he wanted to make her laugh and smile. He wanted to see her come undone in pleasure knowing that it was _him _who was doing that to her. He sighed again as he turned the bound letters in his hands again. He had contemplated sending them to her but was too cowardly. His mother naturally knew about everything, he had told her of his infatuation with Hermione after his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Sofia Zabini knew something was amiss with her only son when he had come back from Hogwarts. When he finally told her she was astonished that such a girl would capture her son's heart. She had read the web of lies that were spun from the wretched Rita Skeeter of the famous muggle-born who had captured the affection of the famous Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, during the infamous Tri-Wizard tournament.

She told her son that he must conceal his infatuation of the witch from the ominous cloud of the Dark Lords return. Despite the Zabini's remaining neutral throughout the war her two late husbands were part of the Death Eater ranks but both died under mysterious circumstances. It was thought that her sixth had died from poison and the seventh husband had died from the Dark Lord's hand himself due to his ever growing paranoia of Harry Potter's quest in finding the horcruxes.

She knew of the letters that Blaise wrote to her but never said a word to no one, including Narcissa Malfoy her dear friend and Blaise's godmother. The Malfoy's were always close to the Zabini's and Sofia was Draco's godmother while the couple had named the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape as his godfather.

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the floo network activate and out stepped out Draco Malfoy and Theo quickly put the letters back inside of the box and closed it but didn't put the charm he had placed on for over seven years. He greeted his two friends with a clap on the back and offered them a glass of Firewhiskey.

As soon as they were sitting down sipping on their second glass (Blaise's third) Draco asked, "Blaise we have our drinks and now tell us what was so urgent to make me leave my Astoria from our wedding plans?" his wedding was in two months' time he was now feeling the stress from not only his fiancée but from his mother and soon to be mother- in-law.

Blaise inhaled and tried to find the words to tell his two mates but he was too nervous and the alcohol in his system wasn't making him bold, either.

"I don't really know how to tell this to you two but I have been in love with a girl for about seven years," his friends looked shocked at the statement he had just presented them with.

They knew of his brief relationships with women and didn't get too attached with any of them feigning that they were just mere flings. Draco had his suspicions about someone had caught his best mate's eye but never asked him while Theo thought that he would never find a woman to settle with.

"Merlin, that long?" Draco exclaimed "She is that special?" "Do we know her?" Theo asked he and Draco were interested at who this mystery girl was.

"Yes, you do. She was in our year." Blaise replied. The two of them were filtering through their minds through the many girls who were still single that were in their year. "Was she in Slytherin?" Theo asked. "No, she wasn't but she was in Gryffi-" "its Hermione Granger isn't it?!" Draco exclaimed elatedly.

He figured that that the only Gryffindor that Blaise would be interested in would be Hermione Granger the only other choice would be Ginny Weasley who was happily engaged to Harry Potter. "Yes, it's her." Blaise said tired, Theo looked shocked while Draco looked smug. Draco being close friends with Hermione knew that she was unattached and was convinced that the two of them would be great together.

"So when did you realize Granger was it?" Theo asked. Blaise contemplated the exact moment and realized it had been a progressive type of love he had always noticed the small things about her like the way her nose had wrinkled when she laughed or her habit of twirled a lock of her curls when she was reading or concentrating on writing and essay. He wanted to count how many freckles she had on her nose and kiss them all. "I never really can say the exact moment when I fell for her but I know I am for sure." Blaise replied a small smile grace on his lips.

Seeing this kind of reaction from Blaise they knew he had come to care for Granger. "So when are you going to tell her?" Draco asked he got up from his seat and poured himself another drink. "I don't know how. How could she go for a bloke like me? " Blaise replied. The two men inwardly rolled their eyes at their best friend's statement sometimes Blaise was sometimes too thick for his own good.

Draco noticed the box that was in front of Blaise he walked over and sat next to him and said "May I?" Blaise nodded yes and Draco found that he could easily opened the box. He found letters that were addressed to the woman in question. He picked up the bound letters and looked at Blaise in an astonished face. He then looked at Theo who was looking at Blaise, "You have been writing to her?" he asked. Blaise looked at Draco and sighed for the second time.

"Yes, I am. I have been writing those since sixth year. I never sent them due to the war." He said defeated. Draco barked out a laugh "Mate, the war has been over for three years! You may have been in Slytherin but seize some Gryffindor courage and tell her or I bloody will!" Blaise's deep blue eyes flared at Draco's statement he didn't want the pretty former Gryffindor to know about his feelings from his friend.

"Why not send the letters?" Theo inquired. "Are out of your mind? Just out of the blue she starts getting anonymous love letters from a secret admirer?" Blaise roared, Theo and Draco looked at each other, Blaise rarely lost his temper and when he did it was a bit funny. "Send them to her, Blaise. You never know she might feel the same way about you as much as you do her," Theo said. "Yes, and then she might tell Potter and Weasley, also." Blaise spat out.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend he knew that Boy Wonder and Weasel wouldn't be exactly happy about Blaise liking Hermione but they didn't know him as well as he and Theo did. He knew that Blaise had always treated any girl he was with with respect and never once treat them unkindly. His relationship with the Harry and Ron was respectful at best and the hostilities were cleared after Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, and Astoria had scared them with some wonderful blackmail that contained some unflattering photographs of them drunk at the Pansy and Ron's engagement party.

Draco and Theo knew that had to convince Blaise to at least take the chance of sending the letters to Hermione. But how to convince Blaise due to his stubbornness but he was best friends with a Gryffindor and they were just as bad.

"You have to take this chance," Draco pleaded. "I want you to have the same type of happiness that Theo and I have and you deserve it," Draco wanted his best friend to have someone and if that someone was Hermione then dammit he would ensure that his two friends would find happiness in each other.

Blaise leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes, he knew his friends were right. No other girl could compete with Hermione, in his eyes she was his equal. The women he dated couldn't hold a candle to her she meant that much to him. He had dated women who were only after his vaults and title, he knew Hermione wasn't like that she was too kind and didn't have a mean bone in her body. She had an impressive wicked streak from what he had heard she set fire to his former Head of House, led a former Headmistress into her demise, and cursed a sneak for tattling about Dumbledore's Army.

He knew that he had to take this chance, "Fine, I'll do it but cannot say anything to her Draco, she cannot not know, and you must not say anything to anyone else, either." He was glaring at Draco especially since he saw her every day.

Draco had a smirk on his face that turned into a full blown grin and said "What if Astoria and Daphne figure out?" Blaise thought about it for a moment and replied "They can't say anything or tell her," they shook on it. The three friends devised a plan by sending a letter every Tuesday and Friday. Once he had no more letters to send he would write her a final letter to finally meet him face to face and he would tell her of his feelings and hope that she would accept him.

The plan was set and it was getting late, they had spent more than two hours talking and Draco knew that Astoria was tearing her hair out about their wedding and Theo needed to get back to his wife.

The fire was dying and Blaise had felt tired from his long day at a meeting with investors and his confession to his friends. He got from his chair and picked up the small chest and walked up to his room. He set down the chest on his desk and walked to his mother's room to say goodnight. She asked how Draco and Theo were doing and his told her that they were doing alright, she laughed at Draco's comment of Astoria's stress of the couple's wedding. After saying goodnight he walked back into his room and straight into the adjacent bathroom and started his bath, he took off his clothes and once the bath was filled he sunk into the hot water and rested his head against the edge of the tub.

He pondered the conversation that he had between Draco and Theo and knew it finally confirmed to him that it was the right time to go after Hermione. He had wanted her for so long but there was always setbacks to wooing her, it was the war with the Dark Lord and she was a huge target due to being a muggle-born then it was her brief romance with Weasley. Now it was his moment and he wasn't going to waste it.

He got up from the bath used a drying charm and changed into boxers and a pair of sleep pants. He checked for any owls that he might have gotten in the recent hour and found one from his many investors and wrote back with a reply and the owl was off. He retired to bed and whispered 'Nox' and dreamt of dark brown curls and expressive, amber eyes.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Hides face in shame* So I really don't think this is good but I feel extremely awful for not posting this up a long time ago. But I'm in my second semester in college and it's crazy. I hope you guys enjoy! <strong>

**~lizndarcy**


	2. Hermione: Loss & Jealousy

**_Hey y'all! I just updated this chapter while looking over it to correct it a smidge since certain things needed to moved around and corrected but the chapter still remains the same there are some small differences but nothing major. But please read and review! _**

**_~lizndarcy_**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was truly having a rough day at work. Her latest patient a small four year old girl named, Elena, had contracted a magical form of chicken pox that she couldn't figure out how to relieve. She had tried the usual cure for Dragon pox but it didn't contain an ingredient that could get rid of the spots and itching but it did help reduce the fever. She made a mental reminder to send an owl to Severus for his opinion on what to use for an ailment for the poor girl. She could see Elena trying not to scratch the sores that were on her body.<p>

She turned to her worried parents and smiled, "The good news is that the dragon pox remedy had relieved Elna's fever but," she was interrupted by the sound of the little girl's parents worried inhale to the ominous word 'but', but then continued "It hasn't relieved her itching or the sores on her skin. I think it will be best for her to stay overnight while I talk with a Potions Master to see what will be best treatment for Elena."

The worried looks on the parents faces lessened a bit, she felt sorry that their daughter had to suffer from a terrible childhood disease. She had experienced the muggle form when she was three and it was horrible. She winced when she thought of her run with the constant want to scratch your skin and the terrible sores on your skin.

She excused herself from the room and walked over to her office to write a letter to Severus Snape, the older man had survived the Nagini's bites with the help of an anti-venom potion and a spare bezoar that Hermione had in her charmed bag. After his recovery she and Severus had formed a tentative friendship after she and Harry had helped him escape serving time in Azkaban. Hermione and Severus had a good and strong companionship that became an older brother younger sister bond in which he still called her a know- it- all but in a more teasing manner.

She sat down in her office and wrote out the missive and sent it on its way with her owl. She leaned back and closed her eyes and tried to rest a bit, she had sometimes wondered why she didn't take one of the many job offers from the Ministry but remembered that being a Healer was much more rewarding to her. She heard someone knocking at her door and looked to find Draco Malfoy standing at her office door.

"Come in Draco," he noticed how tired she sounded and knew that she overworked herself again, he knew that as much as she loved her job she needed to relax and take a breather or just a really good distraction. He remembered when they were students at Hogwarts when she would run herself ragged around finals the sleepless nights, the dark circles under her eyes, and her hair started to look even larger than usual. She would only relax when her parents, the Weasleys, Harry, and their friends would gang up on her to take a vacation far away from England and they had to resort to doing that twice a year.

"Long day?" he asked. She looked at him like he was stupid, he saw the massive bird's nest that was considered her hair and it looked like she had stuck her finger in an electrical socket. The look was extremely laughable. "Well judging from your hair I take that as a yes," he said with his infamous smirk.

She sighed again her energy depleted she really wanted to stop by the nearest coffee shop and get a really strong coffee preferably Casa di Caffè which had the best cup in Wizarding London. "Why should I be concerned about my hair when I feel like I'm going to fall asleep on my next patient?" she whined. Draco rolled his eyes and knew when she got this way that she needed to leave early and take the next day off, he knew the last time she did overtax herself and didn't listen to everyone she had gotten sick.

"Because it looks like you got electrocuted. But are you almost finished for the day?" he asked her "Yes and no, I have one patient that has contracted a rare case of the muggle form of the Chicken pox, I'm waiting for a reply from Severus to see what antidote I can give her since the one for Dragon pox only relieved her fever."

He nodded and asked "Do you know what the Muggles use to remedy it?" "Yes, usually they tell parents to keep the child from itching the skin and they have some type of antibiotic to relieve the fever and a good soak in the bath with lukewarm water or an oatmeal bath to soothe the skin. Also they tell parents to get some type of itch relieving lotion on the areas that irritate them child the most." She replied in her usual know-it-all manner.

Draco looked at her as if he almost forgot that she was a muggleborn. She sighed closing her eyes and rubbed her throbbing temples and said "Draco, I had chicken pox before and trust me it was the most unpleasant thing to experience," he nodded "Maybe that's what can remedy it. Unless my godfather says otherwise."

Hermione shrugged and said "I did contemplate it but I don't know if they would be opposed to the idea of using Muggle remedies to cure their daughter," Draco snorted and said "Well you're the Healer and you know more than them and your Hermione Granger know- it- all extrodinare so they will have to listen to you," she smiled Draco always knew how to cheer her up when she was feeling strained or having a really rough day.

Hermione never thought that she and Draco Malfoy would ever become friends but fate is funny thing. The two were both Head Boy and Girl and they formed a relationship after Draco found Hermione crying over her mother's diagnosis of Muggle disease called cancer.

It was deadly and Ms. Granger wasn't given much time before she would die, he asked her what was wrong and she just held out the letter that she had just finished reading. He was shocked at the contents of the letter and did something that neither of the expected he reached out and held her until she had calmed down.

He had asked her if she was alright and told her that if she needed to talk that he was willing to listen. They had talked about their past and after much apologizing, mainly on Draco's part, they had begun to build a solid friendship.

Harry and Ron were not happy about the friendship at first they fought tooth and nail about the entire situation. Draco had offered to 'bury the hatchet' with their past but it was after Hermione's mother who had passed away to make them see how much Draco had truly cared for their friend.

The relationship was tentative at best for the first two years until Hermione's 21st birthday party happened and Hermione and the boy's respective fiancées had a few not so flattering pictures of them drunkenly bonding.

Hermione giggled at the memory of her three best boy friends drunk while talking nonsense to each other. Draco looked at her suspiciously she looked at him "What?" she asked him he still continued to look at his friend and said "I do not need to admit you into Janus Thickey Ward for insanity," she laughed out loud at him and he was still glaring at her "What's so funny Hermione?" he repeated.

"Oh the memory of my 21st birthday and that lovely bonding moment you and the boys had." She replied giggly to him. Draco shook his head and said "You are not going to let this one go, Hermione?" she laughed and said "Of course not that was the best thing since fourth year when Mad Eye Moody transfigured you into a ferret!"

He gave her his best death glare but she ignored him and said "You were such a cute ferret Draco!" he grumbled and said "Do not remind me of that painful memory, Granger." Draco only used Hermione's surname when he was irritated or mad at her. Calling her by her first name rather than 'Granger' or 'mudblood' showed how true and real the relationship was.

"So do you have a date?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him with her brow furrowed and confusion in her eyes. "A date for what?" she asked him. "Oh you know the official engagement party for Weasley and Pansy."

"Oh, that. No, I don't I'm just going by myself," she replied he sighed "_Don't_ try to set me up on a date with someone you know how it always ends," she warned. Hermione's romantic life was pretty much nonexistent the only real relationship she had was with Ron after the war. The two had built a relationship over a kiss that was as spontaneous as the relationship. They had tried to make it work but it was awkward and the thought of having a physical relationship made them both cringe.

They talked it out after five months after they started to 'date' and they realized that they loved each other but more as siblings rather than a couple. When they announced that they had broken off the relationship Molly Weasley was a bit put out about Hermione not becoming a Weasley, all of her sons except for Charlie were seeing someone and would have to settle on having her as an adopted part of the family.

But it didn't stop Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) and her other friends from setting up Hermione with someone but the men were only after the war heroine Hermione and not the real Hermione so none of them lasted beyond the first date or even less. She had told her friends to stop patching her up with some bloke who she wasn't interested in.

They had finally relented when she threatened to not speak with them for a year. After the whole saving Hermione Granger's love life failed she thrusted herself into work, family, and friends. She told herself that she felt fine being alone but seeing all of her friends getting married and having children (Harry and Ginny) she began to wonder if she would ever find someone to be her life partner.

"I was just asking a simple question, Hermione. Don't get all snippy at me!" Draco countered. "I know you guys want me to be happy but I have to do this at my own pace. Every guy wants the famous war heroine not me! It's hard Draco to find someone with substance I want him to love me for me. I want what you guys have is that so hard to ask?!" she cried out.

"You'll find him. He is out there," he told her he leaned over her desk and grasped her small hand into his large one and squeezed it. She looked up and gave him a weak smile.

They heard a tap on at the window and saw it was Hermione's owl carrying a letter. She walked over and opened the window to let Helena come in and untied the letter they held her name in a familiar spidery writing.

She opened it and read the contents, "What does my godfather have to say?" her friend asked. "That I was right about using Muggle treatment to heal the little girl's pox and that he will be attending Pansy and Ron's engagement party." She responded.

She placed the letter down and walked over and found Elena's file and picked it up and looked at Draco and said "I'm going over to my patient and letting her parent's know what they can do to relieve the illness," she grabbed a quill and started to write information down on a piece of parchment.

Draco walked over and peered over the brunette's shoulder and saw a list of things to help relieve the Muggle childhood disease. She got up quickly scaring her friend and began to walk out of her office, she got to the threshold and turned to Draco and said "Don't you have something to do Mr. Malfoy?" she was smirking at him in his shocked state.

He shook his head and smiled at her as he began to catch up with Hermione. They walked alongside each other smiling and saying hello to everyone that they passed by.

"So aren't you surprised that my godfather is willingly going to an event for Weasley?" Draco asked. Hermione thought about it and said "Yes, I am but I think he really is going for Pansy since she was part of Slytherin house and they have a fairly close relationship so it would be the polite thing to do, Draco."

"I know that Hermione but he and Weasley don't exactly have the most loving relationship," he countered. Despite everything that came to light with the former Potion's Master (still the Headmaster at Hogwarts at the behest of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore) Ron still saw him as the Greasy Git but Hermione knew that her best friend respected him but would probably never admit it to no one not even his fiancée.

"True, but Ron loves Pansy and he is willing to tolerate Severus and Pansy's friendship because he wants her happy and whatever makes her happy makes him happy." She answered. Draco thought about it and said "Since when did you know about this?" Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance and sarcastically said "I know, you amazing bouncing ferret," Draco shuddered at the horrible nickname "because I happened to notice these things and Pansy told me one day over lunch." "Oh," was all Draco could say.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly at Draco and said "Sometimes you and Ron are too alike and it's terrifying." Draco looked horrified at being compared to his fiery headed friend "You did not-" "Oh honestly _Ronald_," Hermione teased. She laughed at her friend and soon she heard him laughing alongside her.

"So do you know who else is coming to the party?" she asked him "Mmm... I think that most of Slytherin House from our year like Tracey Davis, Theo, Daphne, Greg, Mills, Blaise, Adrian Pansy's cousin, Marcus Flint, and Astoria " she hummed in acknowledgement and the conversation had ended.

They stayed in a comfortable silence until Hermione found her patients room and kissed Draco on the cheek as a goodbye and told him that she would meet up with him and his fiancée for lunch.

After a long day from work Hermione flooed to her flat in Chelsea, London. She bought the flat to be close to her father who was alone for about three years since her mother passed away. When Hermione went to go find her parents after sending them off to Australia to protect them from the war she found them and removed the memory spell from them. The Grangers were not happy to hear what their daughter did but after much explanation from Harry, Ron, and their daughter they realized that there would have been no other way.

They were happy that everything had some semblance of normalcy until Hermione left for Hogwarts. Jane Granger was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, it was deadly and the doctors didn't give her much time.

When Hermione found out about her mother's predicament she was given permission from her Head of House to go see her mother. Hermione told her mother that she was willing to take a year from school to take care of her but Jane Granger wasn't going to have it. She mustered all the strength that she could gather and told her stubborn daughter that she would finish her last year at Hogwarts if it meant that her two friend (Harry and Ron) had to drag her back.

The three of them agreed that every other Hogsmeade weekend she would go see her parents and write to them every day until she completed school. It hurt that she had just gotten her parents back from the war but now she was about to lose her mother to a disease and not to a war over blood purity.

Hermione had finished her seventh year with top scores with Draco coming in second to hers, during the graduation ceremony she saw her two best friends, the Weasleys, Draco's parents and her father but her heart sank when she didn't see her mother sitting next to her father.

Once the ceremony finished she rushed over with her father and the look on his face made her heart sank and she knew that the end was near for her mother. She said thank you to everyone who had come to see her finishing ceremony she and left to go see her mother.

Her mother didn't make it through the night and her four good friends found Hermione tears streaming down her face and a look of utter defeat on her face. She felt cheated she had worked so hard to keep the two people she loved safe but failed in the end.

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny were there for everything for her and she was truly thankful for that and she never would forget the strength that they gave her in one of the darkest times in her life. She smiled at the thought her friends as she put up her cloak and placed her shoes next to her slippers and slipped her feet into her fluffy bunny slipper that Pansy had gotten as a gift for completing her Healer apprenticeship.

She took off her robes and threw them onto her reading chair next to the fireplace and found Crooks dozing off in his bed next to her chair. She went over to her kitchen and looked in her fridge and found leftovers from take-out Italian she had last night and popped it in the microwave to reheat.

She found Crook's food and refreshed his water for him and called him to let him know that his food was ready. By the time he had finished eating she was sitting down with a glass of wine and her food eating while looking at the new Potion's journal.

After settling down with a nice bath and in her lounge wear she heard the floo activate and found her fiery haired gal pal Ginny coming in belly first. She was expecting her second child and she could feel the pang of jealousy seeing her radiant best friend with child again.

"I had to leave!" the redhead screeched Hermione instantly knew the cause of her friend's stress: Molly Weasley. The Weasley matriarch was going head over heels in co-planning with Pansy's mother for the nuptials and other various events for the couple. With that it meant that Ginny was to be there to help out with the planning also.

"Ginny, I highly suggest you sit down and breathe before you do something rash and hurt the baby." Hermione warily said.

She hadn't seen the redhead like this since planning her nuptials with Harry. She huffed in irritation and sank down next Hermione and said "I love my brother and Pansy but I'm ready for this to be over!" Hermione chuckled at her friends comment and asked "So are the final touches ready for Saturday?"

"Yes, I had just left when mum and Mrs. Parkinson were talking to the planner." Ginny slumped in her seat and began to rub her belly a look of exhaustion covered her face.

"Well I think that you deserve a nice long week of relaxation. Besides I thought your mum would be more considerate since you are carrying her soon to be grandson or granddaughter." Hermione said.

"Yeah well I did tell her that," she paused and blew a fiery strand of hair out of her face and continued "Until she told me that she still had to look over my brothers while she was pregnant so I had no room to talk," she rolled her eyes at her mother's comment.

Hermione giggled and Ginny looked at her friend and said "Oh you stop Hermione! You do not understand the pain I have to deal with carrying Harry freaking Potter's child!" this made the brunette to continue to laugh even more.

"I love that man with all my heart but I do not want to beat my parents in having children." She sighed and continued to rub her belly.

"How is my soon to be nephew or niece?" Hermione asked still flushed from laughing.

"The baby is doing well I just don't know who is more excited James or his father." She smiled. Ginny knew how much Harry had wanted a family since he had lost his when he was so young. She complained about it but was willing to sacrifice her Quidditch career to give him the family he deserved.

"So do you have a date?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Hermione groaned this was the third time today she had been asked the question!

"Seriously you are not the first person to ask me that." Ginny laughed and said "Who else?"

"Draco had asked me and then while we were at lunch with Astoria she asked me the same thing. I said no of course I'm going by myself." She said in a matter a fact tone.

Ginny huffed again and grumbled "I don't even understand why you are so adamant on being single Hermione I hate seeing you alone!"

"You don't think I don't like being alone!? All the men you have set me up are nothing but a bunch of gits who don't have any substance at all!" she cried now standing up, "I couldn't find it with your brother because we had way too much history. I want what you and Harry and all my other friends have someone to love them despite everything that has occurred in the last ten or so years! Is it so hard Ginny?" she slumped back down on her couch tired from her rant.

Ginny looked at her best friend who had tears streaming down her eyes, she had seen the look of envy seeing all of her friends having someone while she was alone with no one to share her life with.

"You're so lucky Ginny that you found someone so early in life. You really are I can see how Harry looks at you with so much love and adoration it's sickening sometimes." Hermione croaked out.

Ginny felt a pang of hurt for her best friend and realized how much Hermione deserved she had lost so much and gained so little. Doing the only thing she could think of she wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her for all it was worth.

"Mione I wish that for you every day, you're my best friend and sister and I wished you had someone to love you like my Harry. One day you will find him and he will treat you and love you like the queen you deserve." They sat there Hermione leaning on Ginny's shoulder while she fingered her curly hair.

After she was feeling better they started to talk about Saturday until it had gotten late. Ginny said goodbye and promised Hermione to come over Thursday with Luna, Pansy and the girls to go dress shopping for the party.

After Ginny left Hermione went to her bathroom and had a nice long soak in her tub and went through the rest of her evening routine and pulled on her favorite silk cream and black camisole and short set to bed. No one knew of her addiction for sexy underthings except for Ginny and Pansy who fed that addiction every holiday and birthday.

Before she went to bed she heard a pecking noise from her window and found her father's owl Hermes, she heaved out of bed and let the owl in and found a letter asking if she wanted to meet up for lunch on Sunday afternoon in Muggle London. She scribbled a yes and to let her know in the morning what restaurant he wanted to meet up in.

She sent off Hermes and padded back into her bed until she heard a scratching and a yowling behind her bedroom door. She shook her head and smiled and said "Crooks you impatient cat calm down!' she opened her door and her half-Kneazle looked up at her annoyed and she stepped aside for the cat to go into her room.

She always thought that Crookshanks acted like royalty when he was annoyed with her, head and tail up nose in the air like he was the King of England himself. She chuckled a bit when he flicked his tail and then gracefully hopped on her bed and found his spot on her other pillow that she never used.

She then closed the door as Crooks got comfortable and padded into bed and settled in. She kissed Crooks goodnight and whispered 'Nox' not knowing that her life would be unexpectedly turned upside down from a man and his letters.


	3. Blaise: More Confession and Action

_**Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating as soon as excuses go I would have updated this sooner but things just got in the way of writing for me. I had a family trip to NY and work (ick). But I hope the long wait was worth it for a new chapter! I cannot promise regular updates with school and studying for test (Math teacher put their students on a shit list I swear.) but I am in the beginning stages of the fourth chapter if that counts for something. But I would like to thank each and everyone one of you guys who follow, review, and favorite this story and it truly makes my day and encourages me to write and finish this story. I would like to thank my amazing beta ShadowPrincess1621 for looking over this and making sure that nothing was amiss! But without further ado here is the new chapter!**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling including Blaise. (sadly) **_

* * *

><p>Blaise was nervous as hell.<p>

He was beyond nervous he felt like he was going to have a full-blown panic attack from all the worry he had sustained and it was all over a fucking letter. But it wasn't just a simple letter it was a letter he written to a woman over seven years ago but never had the guts to send it.

He was nervous about how she would react to the letter he was about to send to her. He desperately wanted to back out of the whole ordeal. He wanted to put the letter back inside the box and forget about the entire thing.

But he couldn't, he promised Draco, Theo, and himself that he would make his feelings known to Hermione.

Damn those two, especially Draco, to fucking hell.

He rubbed his hands and was feeling the pang of regret of telling those two about the letter he could do a very strong Obliviate spell but he didn't want to risk his two best friends with permanent brain damage.

He knew that Hermione was going to Pansy and Ron's engagement party, Draco had mentioned that little tidbit yesterday night when he came over to remind him about sending his letter to Hermione.

He had the letter in front of him and his personal owl ready to be sent out for a job. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed he hands were trembling, his hearts was beating a million miles per minute and was having all sorts of inane thoughts.

What if she thought it was a joke? Of course she would think that those two redhead twins or one of her other Gryffindork friends would have sent it to her.

She could think that it was a former Death Eater trying to lure her in by sending her love letters and try to kill her. There had still been a few Death Eaters who were on the loose who would probably want to. Since she had help kill their precious Dark Lord.

His erratic thoughts were not interrupted when the floo activate and out of the green flames came none other than Professor Snape himself in his infamous billowing black robes.

His former Head of House usually came over to visit him every Thursday for tea, the two had bonded after Blaise had witnessed watching the death of his mother's ninth husband being mercilessly tortured by Voldemort and Bellatrix.

He had actually liked his last stepfather, Richard Gregborn, Blaise finally felt like had a father but he had misinformation about the Golden Trio's whereabouts and so Richard was punished for it with his life. Blaise was very shaken up about it and his former Head of House sensing his distress took him to his summer home in Ireland to help him.

There Severus told Blaise about how he battled the horrific evils that the Death Eaters had done. He had taught him Legilimency and Occulmency and told him bits and pieces of his childhood and his time during Hogwarts but never about Lily.

The Headmaster looked at the young man and saw that he had forgotten about their weekly tea. He scoffed, and said "I can leave if you are busy, Mr. Zabini?" in his best teacher voice. Blaise jumped and saw his former Head of House looking at him.

"No, don't I enjoy our chats, Professor." Blaise replied.

The ravened haired man rolled his eyes "Mr. Zabini I haven't been your professor in over five years it's either Severus or Snape _pick!_ '' his toned scathing.

The Italian didn't even so much as flinch at the older man's biting remarks towards him, having known Severus and his biting sarcasm for over seven years didn't faze him the least bit.

"After seven years of calling your professor it's hard for me not to call you that," Blaise replied and got up from his chair and called out Winks to bring tea and biscuits while they talked.

Blaise asked how Severus was doing as the Headmaster at Hogwarts and the dark-haired man regaled numerous stories of the students who come into his office for various things.

He sighed when he told Blaise that he had to take off points from his own house when he found them doing inappropriate things that most teenagers do when they are young and free.

They talked about the new potions journal that claimed a new way to brew the Polyjuice potion that could extent the time for the wearer.

Neither had attempted to try it, however Severus stated that the man was another Gilderoy Lockhart for Potions. Blaise laughed at the older man's comment remembering his former fickle DADA professor in his second year.

Severus asked his former student how his apothecary was doing and he mentioned that he was expanding the business to the mainland now and had many investors eager to invest in his company.

While Blaise was talking about the expansion Severus had noticed the letter with a familiar name elegantly written on it. He discreetly looked again and realized that it was Hermione Granger's name written on the letter in Blaise's handwriting!

He already knew that Blaise was enamored with the famous brunette witch for quiet sometime but he hid it well. He couldn't fool Severus Snape, he wouldn't be a good double agent and survived two bloody wizarding wars for nothing!

Had Blaise finally found the courage to tell Hermione his affections for her?

Snape hoped that they had established a relationship together he had always felt that the two would complement the other and make each other happy, finally.

From what Hermione had told Severus in previous conversations the relationships didn't last long enough to become physical, she and Ron had felt too much pressure that they had to date to fulfill everyone's expectations but not their own.

When they broke it off there were no feelings of animosity between the couple and became much closer friends after. Severus observed that the redhead had matured greatly after meeting his fiancée Pansy Parkinson, he also noticed that after Ron and Hermione had broken apart she became disinterested with love. He became worried that she would never find someone and become recluse like him.

Severus was always fond of Hermione even when she was younger, she was a brilliant student and was saddened that he could never praise her like the rest of her professors due to being a double agent.

After all the students he returned from holiday he had Hermione come to his office and he apologized to her about his actions and words towards her.

He had even mentioned that one of his biggest regrets was not supporting her knowledge in Potions and hoped he could now that he wasn't tied to two masters. To say that she was shocked was an understatement, he smiled at the memory of shock on her face.

When he finished she thanked him for his apology knowing that Severus never apologized to just anyone. Their friendship jumped off from that moment on, people were shocked at the affection that the dark wizard showed the muggleborn witch. But life was funny that way.

Severus wanted to know of the relationship between the two young people but he didn't hear about their relationship from Draco, the little gossip, or from Hermione herself. He also didn't hear from Minerva who was Hermione's closest confidant or from the wretched insect Rita Skeeter's dribble in the Daily Prophet.

He assumed that Blaise and Hermione were keeping the relationship a secret for the moment and waiting for the right time to their friends and family.

Despite that the war was over for about four years there was still some tension about blood status. He knew that Hermione would get the occasional threat from people but it never fazed her, he really wanted to know that they both found happiness with each other so he decided to ask how they were together.

"How is Miss Granger, Blaise?" he asked nonchalantly. Blaise looked at him with wide eyes and then down at the letter addressed to Hermione. 'Shit' he thought he figured that Severus had assumed that he and Hermione were in a relationship together.

How he wished that Severus's assumptions were true! But sadly he didn't even have the guts to sign his name at the end of his letters to her. He looked at his former Head of House and said dejectedly "No, we aren't." the older man raised his brow in a questioning manner and asked "Then why do you have a letter addressed to her?"

Blaise breathed deeply and dragged both hands in his hair, his eyes were closed and he breathed in deeply and tried to pull his thoughts together.

"Yes, the letter is for her but we aren't in a relationship." He answered. Severus looked at him in surprised then why did he have a letter addressed to her?

"Then is the letter addressed to Miss Granger?" he questioned he glared at Blaise to get an answer from him.

The younger man slumped in his chair but knew that his mentor was waiting for an explanation about the letter.

"I wrote them during the war after fifth year, the contents of the letter are of my feelings for Hermione." He paused and began again "I told Draco and Theo and they convinced me to send it but I'm starting to have second thoughts."

Severus didn't move nor did he say anything he sat pondering the words that Blaise had said.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

Blaise was shocked at the blunt question from his friend. Severus was never direct nor blunt with anyone he was the quintessential Slytherin

"Yes, I do." Blaise replied without hesitation.

Severus was surprised at how confident Blaise was about his feelings for Hermione. Then why was he second guessing himself about sending the letter in the first place?

"Then why not send the letter?" he asked.

Blaise looked at Severus and he knew the answer but he didn't want to admit it, he was too damn prideful for his own damn good. But he knew that Severus was waiting for an answer.

"I'm afraid." he said the

"Afraid of what?" The older man questioned.

"I'm afraid of being reject by her." He told him.

Severus felt something in his heart for the first time in his entire existence and that was the feeling of empathy. He knew that feeling all too well. He was rejected by the one woman who he had loved for so long in his life, the truly one good thing in his sad life that he had ruined and then was cruelly ripped away from him.

"I understand," Severus said solemnly.

Blaise looked at him in a questioning manner and waited for the older man to continue.

"You know of Lily Potter?" Severus asked.

"I only know that she is Potter's mother," Blaise replied.

"I'm assuming you don't know the whole story surrounding her and me?" he questioned.

Blaise shook his head 'no'. He had heard the name Lily Evans in passing with connection to James Potter, and he knew that she was the late mother of Harry but never heard that name pass from Severus's lips. He became very curious about the link between his former Head of House and the late Mrs. Potter.

"Lily and I were friends when we were younger we continued our friendship but it became strained as I dappled into the Dark Arts," his voice quivered and Blaise could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

He could tell that Severus had truly cared for her and saw the vulnerability in Severus's black eyes and knew that it was hard to tell him this.

"What happened?" he quietly asked.

Severus looked at Blaise and continued, "In our fifth year Potter's father and his cohorts decided to embarrass me by taking every last shred of my dignity while Lily defended me I called her the worst word imaginable."

Blaise didn't ask what they had done but Severus noticed that Blaise's brows furrowed, he was confused he wracked his mind for clues to the worst word until he figured out what Severus had meant.

"You called her a mudblood!?" he whispered the word in fear of making Severus angry.

He nodded his eyes held sadness and regret for the words and actions that he had caused to his best and only friend at the time. The word he had spat out was in retaliation to the man he clearly despised from his first day at Hogwarts.

How he long to take that word back then maybe he would have still had the friendship that he had with Lily and maybe something more? But it was too late it was in the past and Lily and Severus's paths were far different hers was dedicated to her husband and son and untimely death while his was a spy for the Order.

"Yes, I did. It was something that I'm not proud of to this day," he answered. His love for Lily showed through his patronus which was a doe. It was hers when she was alive but now he moved on he needed to move on. She was a distant memory that he had finally let go of and now that his two masters were gone he could live his life the way he wanted to.

He didn't want Blaise to be in the same predicament that he was in spending almost twenty years on a girl who would be lost to him forever like Lily was. He knew that sharing this with Blaise would hopefully open his eyes to take the risk of sending the letters and hopefully sharing love with the brilliant witch that Severus knew that Hermione was.

"Blaise, the reason why I am telling you this is because I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did with Lily." Severus said.

Blaise looked at his friend and could see the pleading look in the wise dark eyes and knew that he was right.

"She is a brilliant woman inside and out and she has attracted many wizards before if you don't do something." Severus was now pleading for Blaise to do the right thing. He didn't want him to make the same mistake of not confessing his feelings to his dream girl before another handsome wizard did.

"Don't make the same mistake as I did, Blaise. She will find out who wrote the letters and maybe she might accept you," Severus hoped those words drove home to him.

Blaise knew it in his heart that if he didn't that his chance may be lost forever and he wanted Hermione like a man starving for one drop of water. He looked at Severus and then at the owl who had so patiently wait for her master to let her go on a job.

He then looked at Severus who could tell that the words had finally sunk into the younger man and watched Blaise retrieve the letter and proceeded to tie the missive to the owl's small leg.

"Take this to Hermione Granger and do not wait for a reply, Thea." he whispered

He let the owl grasp his wrist and got up from the chair and opened the window and the tawny barn owl flew outside. Blaise closed the window and sat back down. Severus could see the look of nervousness in his face and knew that the thoughts of 'Did I just make a mistake or the best decision of my life?' pass through his now worrisome mind.

"Blaise," Severus murmured, his blue eyes looked up at the older man's black ones "Everything will work out for the best." the look of hope graced the Slytherin's face. The young man hoped that his mentor's words were right and that sending the letter was the right choice of action.

He knew that he was going to see her on Friday at the party and he hoped that once he was properly introduced to her he hoped he could see her regularly with the help of his letters. It was a huge leap of faith for Blaise but he knew that if he played his cards right and earned her trust and love then he might get the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and Review, pretty please!<strong>_


End file.
